Les Sims 2: Au Fil des Saisons/Chat 15/02/2007
Le 15 février 2007 s'est déroulé un chat avec Hunter Howe, Lyndsay Pearson et Sam Player : MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:11:25 PM) Hello all. Let's get chattin'! MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:29:43 PM) Hi all! AshleyMarie (Feb 15, 2007 4:30:50 PM) are there any new foods in the sims 2 seasons? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 4:30:50 PM) A variety of delicious juices, and a handfull of fish dishes you can make with the fish you catch. ReturnBella2PV (Feb 15, 2007 4:31:00 PM) I saw in the walkthrough Hunter said you've stepped up the presense of nature on our sims lots. Besides the butterflies that we saw, will there be other creatures of nature i.e. bees, fireflies, grasshoppers, crickets, birds, rabbits or squirls? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:31:00 PM) There are also some fireflies you can catch on those warm summer and fall evenings. You can even use them as a light in your house. fabtep (Feb 15, 2007 4:31:39 PM) Hunter once wrote that Sims can get hit by lightning. Under what circumstances will that happen? When they are in the whirlpool (as it was once planned for the main game)? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:31:39 PM) Sims can get struck by lighting anywhere outside, in the pool, and in the hot tub (or whirlpool, as you call it :) rsecrack (Feb 15, 2007 4:31:43 PM) When in CAS can we set all the clothing of our Sims for each season or do we have to buy it all later? i.e. plan winter coats for winter and shorts and a t shirt for summer. MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:31:43 PM) There is a new outerwear clothing category that you will be able to choose for your sims in CAS or buy for them at the store. Guest (Feb 15, 2007 4:33:09 PM) Will the seasons change with a click of a button, or will they change gradually, ? If I start in summer time with a family and play them as they grow and age, will the seasons change with the family? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 4:33:09 PM) They progress naturally, with 5 Sim days per season. The only clicking you do is to set which seasons you want to occur in each of your neighborhoods. (The seasons chooser.) Eg: Fall, Fall, Winter, Spring, then repeat. :) BBighead986 (Feb 15, 2007 4:33:45 PM) Hi, It's great to see you, Maxis! So, there probably is one question that a lot of us want to know. What is the 'low-down' on these 'green people' we see in gardens and such? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:33:45 PM) The green Sim is a new Plant Sim. If you're not careful when gardening your Sim might become a plant sim. it's a whole new way to play the game, much like vampires or zombies were. SillyBonn (Feb 15, 2007 4:34:15 PM) Seasons looks like the ultimate EP, I'm so excited! :) I saw in the walkthrough video that there was little pop-ups when you moused over the orchard trees and plants. What's that about? Does it tell you when they're ready to harvest or if they need tending? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 4:34:15 PM) They tell you if your plant is happy or not. :) What you need to do, and if they're getting healthier (up arrow) or sicklier (down arrow). HollySaysSo (Feb 15, 2007 4:34:53 PM) Hello Maxoids! So, I am confused about how the weather changes. Lets say it's fall, so when it turns to winter, does that little box appear in the corner saying its winter or something? I'm confused! MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:34:53 PM) You'll see the lighting change and the foliage change on your lot when you transition from season to season, and the season that you are in will be indicated on the UI puck in the lower left corner Guest (Feb 15, 2007 4:35:18 PM) hello Maxoids -- I was wondering how other expansions will be affected by Seasons -- will University, Bluewater, Downtown have their own seasons, or the same ones as the neighborhood they're in? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:35:18 PM) The sub neighborhoods will have the same seasons as your main neighborhood. Guest (Feb 15, 2007 4:35:53 PM) Will there be any new hairstyles? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 4:35:53 PM) Yes -- winter hats and some actual hairstyles. Fatal_Sims (Feb 15, 2007 4:36:43 PM) Umm, in the video walkthrough, you said that harvesting fruits from trees will happen in Fall. What will happen if I don't want Fall? And all I want is Winter and Spring all year around? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:36:43 PM) you can still harvest fruit in the Spring. You just may miss out on quality bonuses and an increased crop size that you would get when you harvest in the Fall greendaynix (Feb 15, 2007 4:36:48 PM) Do all the the juices you can make have beneficial effects? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 4:36:48 PM) If the fruit/veggies are of a high enough quality. ThracieP (Feb 15, 2007 4:36:50 PM) Can plant people be combined with other creatcher like a vampie, if so will Vampire-plant peole buun up in the sun, if so how can they bring up there sun need MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:36:50 PM) Playing as a vampire plant-sim is definitely not easy. There is a sun-lamp for those sensitive vampire types. it wont' burn them up. cryzims (Feb 15, 2007 4:37:52 PM) whats the best part of making this expansion pack? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:37:52 PM) For me, seeing the game in the Winter makes it look like an entirely new game, not just an expansion pack of The Sims 2. Plus the new pool shapes you can create with the curved pool walls are crazy tabnick90 (Feb 15, 2007 4:38:00 PM) Can you die by being struck by lighting or from frostbite or anything new? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:38:00 PM) You can freeze to death and overheat. You can also be struck by lightning if you're not careful. Too many trees on your lot will bring more lightning during heavy rain storms. sloulou (Feb 15, 2007 4:38:12 PM) oh, love the idea of leftovers! so do they have a certain number of days before the food goes bad or do leftovers always stay fresh in the fridge? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 4:38:12 PM) leftovers are invincible! Guest (Feb 15, 2007 4:38:26 PM) Do the sims look any different walking through the snow than just walking normally? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:38:26 PM) of course! they make footprints in the snow. Guest (Feb 15, 2007 4:39:05 PM) Can Sims die of being frozen for too long? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:39:05 PM) yes they can. better thaw them out! Guest (Feb 15, 2007 4:39:19 PM) hey maxis,great to se you today! im just wondering what types of vedgetables/fruits can you grow in seasons MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:39:19 PM) Tomatoes, Pole Beans, Strawberries, Cucumbers, Eggplant, Peppers and on the orchard trees you can grow oranges, apples and lemons. mark072690 (Feb 15, 2007 4:39:23 PM) what happens if for seasons for your neighbourhood you chose summer summer summer winter, will there be at least a day of progression between the two different seasons or will it be burning hot one day and sudden;y 3 feet of snow the next? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 4:39:23 PM) The system intelligently blends whatever seasons you pick together. It's pleasantly procedural. CokeBuilder (Feb 15, 2007 4:39:48 PM) Are there any new neighborhoods or sub neighborhoods in this pack? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:39:48 PM) There is a full new neighborhood called Riverblossom Hills. You'll have a lot of fun discovering their stories :) Guest (Feb 15, 2007 4:40:15 PM) hi guys! i was wondering if sims can go ice skating on the pool in the winter? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:40:15 PM) the pools are heated, so no, they do not freeze in Winter. :) adfdafa (Feb 15, 2007 4:40:24 PM) what is your favorite season of the bunch? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 4:40:24 PM) Winter for me. :) I love snow piling up on stuff, and have wanted a real winter ever since Sims 1 base game! janie882000 (Feb 15, 2007 4:40:46 PM) If you exit the Goth lot during winter, then play another lot until summer, will it still be winter when you return to the Goths? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:40:46 PM) Yes. Each home lot experiences the seasons on it's own. You can come back to a lot after a long time and pick up where you left off. Krevetti (Feb 15, 2007 4:41:23 PM) Can children fish too? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:41:23 PM) Yes! It's a great outdoor activity. Hanihuni9 (Feb 15, 2007 4:41:53 PM) If you have a wedding in winter, do you have to wear your coat and wooly hat? Cause that would look a bit weird. :P MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:41:53 PM) you don't have to! but it's a good idea, because your Sims will get colder if they're not wearing their Winter duds... Angelkins (Feb 15, 2007 4:42:18 PM) I noticed in the Walkthrough the presence of fish in ponds, will the fish appear automatically or will the player have to put them there? Is it possible to fish anywhere else other than on a residental lot? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:42:18 PM) fish will appear in any pond that's big enough. So you can fish at home or at your favorite park! rch88player (Feb 15, 2007 4:42:44 PM) Will fish automatically appear in ponds and can you feed them? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:42:44 PM) Fish do automatically appear in ponds but you do not have to feed them. But you can feed them to your pets... BBighead986 (Feb 15, 2007 4:42:56 PM) Sooo... How many sims can participate in an all-out snow ball battle? And what ages can play? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:42:56 PM) Up to 8 sims can snowball fight together and children, teens, adults and elders can all do it at the same time. bbluefraser8 (Feb 15, 2007 4:43:01 PM) Can you turn off the seasons at all?- don't ask why i would!! MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 4:43:01 PM) In that case, I would just set your neighborhood to summer x 4. You could do spring x 4, but you'd have some rain. sonicroks6 (Feb 15, 2007 4:43:30 PM) What new and cool things will pets be able to do? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:43:30 PM) They can eat snow, play in the snow, chase butterflies. The cats will try to eat any fish you leave around too :) nshukman (Feb 15, 2007 4:43:47 PM) Are sims more likely to catch a cold in winter? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 4:43:47 PM) If you dont keep them warm, yes. jmmh7769 (Feb 15, 2007 4:44:14 PM) Do pets have temperature meters? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 4:44:14 PM) Pets are self-regulating. :) cbirzer13 (Feb 15, 2007 4:44:18 PM) can sims get killed by hail? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:44:18 PM) Yes. I wouldn't recommend leaving them outside too long. It can be dangerous. RoarkeMaguire (Feb 15, 2007 4:44:21 PM) If each lot experiences weather on it's own what will the neighborhood display look like...so lots with snow, some not? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:44:21 PM) the neighborhood will take on the same seasonal look as the lot you are on when you exit that lot to go back to the neighborhood. bacardichicken (Feb 15, 2007 4:44:39 PM) Are there any new cheats? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:44:39 PM) There is a new cheat to let you keep your fireflies alive forever. They make really nice lights wildstar24tws (Feb 15, 2007 4:45:25 PM) Will existing trees on lots automatically loose their leaves in autumn and winter or will we need to place new ones first? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:45:25 PM) it's automatic. It's also based on the kind of tree it is (for examples, palm trees in the game will not lose their leaves, just like in real life) greendaynix (Feb 15, 2007 4:45:55 PM) Just say you play one lot until winter and then another lot till summer and then someone from the summer house visits the winter house, will they still be dressed for summer and freeze? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 4:45:56 PM) No, they should visit wearing outerwear. mark072690 (Feb 15, 2007 4:46:04 PM) under what circumstances does the penguin appear on the lot, and what interactions are availiable with the penguin? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:46:04 PM) the penguin can appear during winter and fall, he's mostly attracted to fish. When he shows up he'll eat fish on the ground, try to talk to any snowmen you've built and if you can catch him you can even pet him on the head. Fatal_Sims (Feb 15, 2007 4:47:20 PM) Oh, can the penguin be our pet? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:47:20 PM) Penguins are free spirits. They cannot be tamed. Guest (Feb 15, 2007 4:47:28 PM) Any new toddler actions? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:47:28 PM) Toddlers will play in (and eat) the snow, play with butterflies and fireflies. Fun. jessy (Feb 15, 2007 4:48:07 PM) Do the ponds freeze over in winter MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:48:07 PM) yes they do! when it gets cold enough Guest (Feb 15, 2007 4:48:58 PM) in your opinion, (besides weather) what is your favorite aspect of the game? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:48:58 PM) I had a lot of fun playing a vegetable store with Open For Business. Growing, taking care of my plants and selling them was really cool. I liked convincing my neighbors to spend hundreds of simoleons on my awesome tomatoes. jfade (Feb 15, 2007 4:49:35 PM) Do all the new weather effects require a significantly higher amount of processing/graphics card power? If so, will there be options to disable some of the effects that may strain older computers/graphics cards? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:49:35 PM) Some of the weather effects will definitely look better on a higher end/newer video card. The game will auto-detect what card you have and adjust the graphic settings to have the game run the best for your system leakster86 (Feb 15, 2007 4:49:43 PM) are there sprikilers to water your plants MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:49:43 PM) yes! they can really make your life easier as long as they're working properly. Heyitshunstad (Feb 15, 2007 4:49:55 PM) In the videos, Sims jump in the pool without the diving board... does that mean they can get out of the pool without a ladder? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 4:49:55 PM) Nope....How would we be able to kill them by deleting the ladder, then? sntshaglvr (Feb 15, 2007 4:50:59 PM) I noticed on the walk through that there was a barn yard in the background. Is this a object that is pre-made or does it have to be built by the player? Also, is it usable or for decorative purposes? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:50:59 PM) I believe the barnyard you've mentioned is a neighhoorhood decorative object. There are walls that you can use in build mode to make a barn, though Simbologist (Feb 15, 2007 4:51:10 PM) Will there be new majors or will the majors in university be modified to align with the 6 new careers? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:51:10 PM) The university majors will support the new careers. seasonsmadness (Feb 15, 2007 4:51:24 PM) will there be a leaflet in the box explaining what the next expansion pack is? (I know, I'm impatient!) MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:51:24 PM) Could be.... ;-) Guest (Feb 15, 2007 4:51:41 PM) Will there be yellow-snow, if our pets relieve themselves in it? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:51:41 PM) IceMan, thats gross. MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 4:51:47 PM) Econ --> Gaming FTW! suzz.xo (Feb 15, 2007 4:52:38 PM) What is your favourite new interaction? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:52:38 PM) There are alot that I really enjoy but off the top of my head catching butterflies is one of my favorites. I was playing university and the evil mascot showed up and started catching butterflies in my front yard. It was really funny. becky (Feb 15, 2007 4:52:51 PM) is there more actions when they are in the pool? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:52:51 PM) totally. you can get all your Sims playing Marco Polo, and get into the pool using the new Pool slide MsPoplar (Feb 15, 2007 4:52:58 PM) Will Custom Clothes be weather proof? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 4:52:58 PM) I believe you should be able to make outerwear with bodyshop. Ebbe (Feb 15, 2007 4:53:11 PM) Will there be hot cocoa by chance? I saw a kid holding a coffee cup in a screenshot. MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:53:11 PM) Yep! There is a new hot cocoa machine for those snowy days. Ace (Feb 15, 2007 4:53:26 PM) how do you create greenhouses MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:53:26 PM) you buy special new greenhouse walls, doors and roofs from the build catalog crumplemarky66 (Feb 15, 2007 4:53:45 PM) So can plant people get pregnant and have kids like other sims AND spawn kids? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 4:53:45 PM) Yep, they can do both. seasonsbaby! (Feb 15, 2007 4:53:57 PM) Could Sims have a romantic kiss in the rain? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:53:57 PM) of course! And in the snow. And hail. Guest (Feb 15, 2007 4:53:57 PM) Will the Sim kids have summer off like in real life? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:53:57 PM) Sim kids are so focused they go to year round school. They REALLY look forward to possible snow days though ;) seasons (Feb 15, 2007 4:55:12 PM) Does it really rain FIRE!?! MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:55:12 PM) Yes indeed it does. But I won't tell you why. ser (Feb 15, 2007 4:55:35 PM) What are the pros & cons of the Wishing Well? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 4:55:35 PM) I'd like some of these to be things that you guys discover. I promise unexpected concequences, though. UNEXPECTED! david 7310 (Feb 15, 2007 4:55:35 PM) can sims live in greenhouses I would love to have a house made entirely of glass MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:55:35 PM) very cool idea. yes you can! Gamecube20041978 (Feb 15, 2007 4:56:17 PM) Do snow angels have plumbobs in them? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:56:17 PM) clever idea. but no. :) gamerplayer991 (Feb 15, 2007 4:56:43 PM) how do u make special food so u can make it spark MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:56:43 PM) If you stock your fridge with fresh produce from your garden you will have fresh, sparkly food. It gives your sims more hunger points. wildstar24tws (Feb 15, 2007 4:57:14 PM) What new deaths come with Seasons and what colour ghosts do the deaths cause? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:57:14 PM) what fun would it be if we told you that? There are more deaths...I'll leave it at that! Debado520 (Feb 15, 2007 4:58:40 PM) can the greenhouse be connected to your house kinda like a sunroom or atriuam / MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:58:40 PM) yes. There are lots of ways to be creative with the greenhouses so mess around with them a little to see what you can do. CokeBuilder (Feb 15, 2007 4:59:20 PM) Thanks for working on this pack. You guys are sexy. Can you tell me more about the pool customizing feature? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 4:59:20 PM) Hm..ok. You have curved corner pieces, there are new reflections and ripples, and you can use any wallpaper or floor tiles on the sides/bottoms. lynx (Feb 15, 2007 4:59:21 PM) will snow flow into a no roofed house ? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 4:59:21 PM) snow will fall into rooms that dont' have roofs. Your sims won't like that very much. Jones (Feb 15, 2007 4:59:48 PM) How high can snow actually pile up? and Are there any new Maxis made lots in the EP? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 4:59:48 PM) snow will accumulate on the lot to about knee height, and will build in drifts near walls. There is a whole new neighboorhood called Riverblossom Hills, with new lots, characters and stories hahamer (Feb 15, 2007 5:00:03 PM) Are there any hairstyles or accesories like earmuffs coming with the game? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 5:00:03 PM) There are earmuffs and snow hats seasons (Feb 15, 2007 5:00:50 PM) Will there be any new TV channels? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 5:00:50 PM) what would a game about weather be without a Weather Station! Yes! rsecrack (Feb 15, 2007 5:01:52 PM) do you have to replace garden plots after the winter or are they still there when the snow melts MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 5:01:52 PM) They persist. Just need to be placed once. miffed71121 (Feb 15, 2007 5:02:11 PM) Any new stations on the radio? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 5:02:11 PM) Yep! There are 2 new stations. Jam Band and New Age Utopia (Feb 15, 2007 5:02:23 PM) Will it rain in summer too? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 5:02:23 PM) Sure, but not as much as spring. MaxoidGoonter (Feb 15, 2007 5:02:28 PM) Reminder: There are 15 minutes left in the chat, so ask all your important questions now! that1EmoKidDack (Feb 15, 2007 5:02:34 PM) will it work with vista? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 5:02:35 PM) All the Sims games will work with Vista. Make sure you check your video card manufacturers, though, because most cards may require new drivers for Vista. Vista also requires a faster machine and maybe more RAM. Check the Vista FAQ page on thesims2.com for all the details MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 5:02:49 PM) the Sims 2 games, I should say. :) Rebekah (Feb 15, 2007 5:03:11 PM) Any new floors or wallpapers? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 5:03:11 PM) Yep! We provided a whole new slew of designs to match your country furniture, tiki stuff and other fun things to decorate with. Stereotypia (Feb 15, 2007 5:03:28 PM) If you put a money tree outside will the paper get soggy? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 5:03:28 PM) It's totally laminated. Jrod (Feb 15, 2007 5:04:31 PM) Are there any new build mode features we should know about that weren't in the walkthrough? Thanks! MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 5:04:31 PM) You can put sculptures on your roof now. It's pretty fun :) simsseason (Feb 15, 2007 5:04:45 PM) What doesnt get covered by snow there has to be atleast one item? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 5:04:45 PM) hot dogs. jeh311 (Feb 15, 2007 5:04:52 PM) will awnings help protect your sim from hail and rain? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 5:04:52 PM) yes GTNS (Feb 15, 2007 5:05:24 PM) Can you tell us more about the Roths? Are they related to the Goths? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 5:05:24 PM) You'll have to ask Bella. merida203 (Feb 15, 2007 5:05:28 PM) Can Sims get their tongues stuck to metal objects in winter? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 5:05:28 PM) do Sims have tongues? =P seasonsbaby! (Feb 15, 2007 5:06:29 PM) Do you need a DVD drive to install Seasons? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 5:06:29 PM) It depends on where you are. Europe offers DVD's only. But anyone can purchase it online via EA Link. sir carm (Feb 15, 2007 5:07:00 PM) how much work is it to take care of plants? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 5:07:00 PM) The time investment really depends on the size of the garden. You can farm a whole lot as a full time job, or just have a few plots for very little effort. TinkerBell4993S (Feb 15, 2007 5:07:11 PM) This is not a question, so I appologize, but I just had to say that this EP is looking absolutely amazing! I love you all! I wanna bring you all cookies! Seriously though, to all the creators and everyone invoved with the Sims2, when I was in the Army and stationed overseas, you made my days so much brighter. I loved The Sims and I adore TS2. You all are Freakin' brilliant! Thank you for all your hard work!!!!!!! ~Tink MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 5:07:11 PM) Thank you! We like cookies a lot. kwillag (Feb 15, 2007 5:07:43 PM) I'm curious to know if the Spiral Stairs will make a return? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 5:07:43 PM) Not yet. DarthNeo (Feb 15, 2007 5:08:03 PM) If you leave your dog locked outside in the winter with the snow without a dog house, will he freeze to death, or will the animal control rescue him from your horrible simming? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 5:08:03 PM) what a horrible thing to do. :) Animal control will show up if you neglect your dogs and cats... Hanihuni9 (Feb 15, 2007 5:08:50 PM) Will your gardener take care of the plots for you? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 5:08:50 PM) The gardener will tend and water, but not harvest. glave the mav (Feb 15, 2007 5:09:51 PM) Can weather now ruin a wedding or party? MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 5:09:52 PM) Sims will react to the weather. Whether or not that ruins the party or wedding....that's up to you! Did you notice I said weather whether? That was cool... MaxoidDrea (Feb 15, 2007 5:10:35 PM) Hi everyone. Just a reminder, we'll be finishing up the chat in about 5 minutes. kau (Feb 15, 2007 5:10:40 PM) will the seasonal clothing only be avalible for that season or can you where it anytime MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 5:10:40 PM) you can wear outerwear anytime. brittbratt (Feb 15, 2007 5:10:43 PM) Can you extend your seasons MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 5:10:43 PM) If you build up enough aspiration points to purchase the Weather Device you can extend your seasons for a few days or forever! You can also make certain weather happen right away. Carina (Feb 15, 2007 5:12:26 PM) which new career is the most fun MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 5:12:26 PM) Adventurer. I really like it and there are some great new outfits. The other favorite here is the Gamer career. arndutcas (Feb 15, 2007 5:12:55 PM) Will our Sims be able to eat the butterflies they catch?xD Good nutrition! Anyway, what will happen to the butterflies after our Sims catch 'em? Guest (Feb 15, 2007 5:13:07 PM) Will your sim be comfy indoors regardless of the season? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 5:13:07 PM) Yes. Sim houses stay nice and warm in the winter and cool in the summer. As long as you have walls and a roof that is. Brd709 (Feb 15, 2007 5:13:41 PM) What was the best feature to work on in seasons? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 5:13:41 PM) Maybe not the best but one of my favorites is the new ability to Pay All Bills. No more hunter around! I just pay them all! MSmoon18 (Feb 15, 2007 5:14:05 PM) Will there be new things to call on the phone? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 5:14:05 PM) You can call the Garden Club kngfspds8 (Feb 15, 2007 5:14:48 PM) For sims already in the game, do they have to go out and buy outerwear, hoping they don't meet with cold weather on the way, or will they be given default outerwear clothes? MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 5:14:48 PM) Sims already in the game will get default outerwear but you can get them something else at the store. MaxoidDrea (Feb 15, 2007 5:15:12 PM) That ends our chat for The Sims 2 Seasons! Thank you for joining us. Please look for the chat transcript on www.thesims2.com soon! MaxoidDrea (Feb 15, 2007 5:15:21 PM) Bye everyone!\ MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 5:15:24 PM) Thanks for coming! simfan907 (Feb 15, 2007 5:15:30 PM) Is it true that if you have a high talent badge in Gardening you can talk to your plants? MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 5:15:30 PM) yes! MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 5:15:34 PM) oops MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 5:15:37 PM) i was supposed to stop. MaxoidHunter! (Feb 15, 2007 5:15:40 PM) Byee! Guest (Feb 15, 2007 5:15:41 PM) Will dogs chase penguins? :) MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 5:15:41 PM) no, but penguins do like the snowmen. and fish. ;) MaxoidLittleL (Feb 15, 2007 5:15:43 PM) Bye! MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 5:16:21 PM) thanks, everyone! MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 5:16:34 PM) great questions. hope you like it! MaxoidSam (Feb 15, 2007 5:16:37 PM) BYE